El asombroso yo y el pequeño West
by Ani Dark Sugar
Summary: ¿Te gustaría saber cómo es un día normal entre Prusia y Alemania?. En este fanfic Prusia nos habla sobre su día a día con su hermanito y todas las tonterías que le pasan. ¿Te lo vas a perder? ¡Vamos, sé asombroso como Prusia y lee!
1. El asombroso yo y el pequeño West

¡Hola~!. Me he decido a escribir mi siguiente fic. Le he cogido cariño a escribir sobre las relaciones de un adulto y un niño pequeño –sea amistad, amor o amor fraternal- ¿Qué puedo decir?. Este fic es el día a día del awesome Prusia y el formal Alemania –si, una combinación extraña xD-.

Espero que os guste, porque le estoy poniendo bastante cariño, aunque este capítulo está escrito rápidamente y es solo como un trampolín para los demás.

Y recordad: COMENTAD POR HETALIA, el yaoi (y las galletitas que os daré si comentais xD)

….._..

**El asombroso yo y el pequeño West**

Prussia´s PoV:

~Hoy, como cualquier otro día en el que tengo tiempo libre, ocupo todo el rato a cuidar de mi pequeño y asombroso (casi tanto como yo) hermanito del alma.

:::::

**Capítulo 1: Comiendo con West**

-"Disco pogo,dingelingeling"-empecé a tararear mientras removía un par de huevos en un bol color crema, moviendo las caderas al son de la música- "dingelingeling ,Alle Atzen sing'!"

-Bruder, ¿se puede saber qué haces cantando? –me sorprendió mi pequeño hermanito, detrás de mí-

Tenía puesto el pijama que le dí para que se cambiase, ya que había estado todo el día jugando en la calle y entrenándose con otros niños con la espada (vamos, más que entrenar, digo yo que estaban jugando a los caballeros o algo asi.)

Sus cabellos dorados estaban revoloteados a causa del juego que recibió toda la tarde (mientras que él jugaba con los niños, yo hablaba de cotilleos con Francia y España –quién diría que Inglaterra compraba vestiditos de maid para ponérselos y mirarse al espejo, o que a Austria le gustaba el "reggaetón" y perrear-bueno, la verdad es que creo que esto último se lo inventó el español).

-Ey, West, me has asustado –le dije, mirándolo a sus ojos claros sin parar de remover los huevos, que ya estaban revueltos desde hace tiempo- te estoy haciendo la cena, ¿sabes?

El niño miró el bol con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué viene esa mirada? – solté con un toque de ironía- hermano, es tortilla. Y sí, te voy a dar la tortilla junto a la verdura que te dejaste ayer.

El pequeño seguía con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, todavía más fruncido que antes. Seguramente por lo de la verdura.

-A ver, ayer no te comiste la asombrosa zanahoria hecha por tu asombroso bruder, así que hoy te la comes sin rechistar si no quieres comértela al siguiente día –le amenacé-

-P-Pero..Tú nunca comes nada de verdura y no te regañan..- mi querido West es responsable y acata cualquier orden razonable que le doy, pero con las verduras es un demonio y no hay manera de convencerle.-

-A ver, Ludwig _Beilschmidt, __yo ya soy mayor y asombroso, pero, ¿sabes por qué lo soy?. Porque cuando era pequeño comía verduras sin rechistar, muchas verduras, muchísimas verduras –cada vez que nombraba a las verduras mi corazón se ablandaba (yo de pequeño también odiaba las verduras, y comía todavía menos que mi hermano)- si no comes verduras, no serás un buen soldado y lo harás todo mal. Las chicas no te querrán. Dirán que estás fofo. Los chicos tampoco. Dirán que no vas a la moda –ok, esto ya no tenía nada que ver, lo de la moda me ha salido por culpa de las conversaciones que tengo con Francia- eehm..Lo que quiero decir es que la vida es como una verdura: siempre estará ahí si no te la comes._

_El rubio se me quedó mirando con cara de "Hermano, estás loco" y también con cara de "por favor, que alguien me diga por qué nací como hermano de este hombre" pero..Su cara también decía "qué guapo es mi hermano, y que asombroso, y le brillan el pelo y los dientes y es genial" –bueno, vale, su cara no parecía decir eso, pero sé que en el fondo lo piensa._

_-Bruder –abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero la dejó abierta y pronunciar palabra hasta pasados unos segundos- ¿es verdad que si no como verdura no seré un buen soldado?_

_¡Yuju!. Parece que por lo del rollo del soldado al final aceptaría tomarse la zanahoria._

_Asentí con la cabeza _

_-Tan verdadero como que tu hermano es tan genial que le honoraron con ser el hombre más sexy del mundo._

_Ludwig movió la cabeza, no muy convencido._

_-Bueno..Me tomaré las verduras..-aceptó finalmente-_

_Sonreí ampliamente, contentísimo._

_-Pues ve al comedor y lee o algo mientras yo termino, ¿vale?_

_0000_

_Ya en la mesa con la tortilla y todo preparado, mi pequeño niñito rubio y serio removía el plato con mirada pensativa._

_Tosí para llamar la atención de éste._

_-Bruder, ¿cómo está la tortilla?-pregunté, relamiendo mi plato-_

_Alemania sonrió levemente._

_-Está muy buena –se tragó su último bocado de tortilla-_

_-¿Y la zanahoria? –sonreí pícaramente-_

_-Ehm…Razonablemente saludable –dijo, haciendo un amago por morder la poca zanahoria que le quedaba-_

_El pobre se había tomado casi toda la zanahoria sin respirar, como todo un hombre. Si es que mi querido West es un niñito responsable y firme. A veces desearía que fuese más niño._

_Por fin, Ludwig se terminó toda la verdura que le quedaba._

_El rubio se limpió la boca con la servilleta, y se quedó otro rato de nuevo pensativo como antes. Parecía estar pensando en algo importante que le carcomía la cabeza._

_-Oye, West,¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté, preocupado.-_

_Con la mirada perdida y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, me respondió:_

_-Hermano..Si como mucha verdura.. –su expresión era super mona, se esforzaba por soltar las palabras de su pequeña boquita- s-si como muchísima..¿De mayor seré..un buen soldado?. _

_Asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole con cariño._

_-¿Y más fuerte que tú?. ¿Me podré hacer muy fuerte?_

_Me quedé de piedra. Casi literalmente._

_-P-P-P-pueees… Técnicamente ..Puede..Pero..¡Solo hay un 0,22 % de probabilidades de que eso ocurra! –me alarmé-_

_El rubio se me quedó mirando fijamente , tragó un sorbo de su leche, meditando._

_-Bueno, hermano, me voy a dormir –concluyó, partiendo de la sala-_

_Por culpa de él, me quedé rayado toda la noche. Toda la santísima noche._

_¿Mi querido y delicado West más fuerte que yo?. ¿Como un fornido? ¿Como los típicos alemanes serios, fornidos y altos de las películas?._

_¡Por Dios no!. Mi queridísimo West tiene que ser toda la vida como lo es ahora :pequeño, delgadito y más lindo que cien Gilbirds juntos._

_¿Mi pequeñín Ludwig fornudo? Bah, ni de coña va a pasar eso en la vida. Si pasara eso en el futuro, yo me iría a bailar la macarena con España desnudos mientras Francia nos echa fotos._

_REVIEW SI QUIERES LA CONTI!-: 2 CAP= EL ASOMBROSO YO,WEST, Y LA BAÑERA.


	2. El asombroso yo, West y el baño parte 1

¡Hey~!. Muchas gracias por comentar y todo, estoy muy contenta de que este fic ya tenga 4 reviews *_* -es un buen comienzo xDD Me alegra que os esté gustando, y aquí tenéis las galletas que os prometí *os las reparto lol.

Y..Este capi es algo corto, y es un poco como para ver la importancia que tienen los dos, el siguiente capítulo ya será –aunque parezca imposible- más familiar todavía que este –vamos, que van a estar desnudos en la misma bañera, ojalá nosotras/os pudiéramos meternos en una bañera con alguno de ellos xDD- Espero que os guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer :D

Y recordad: **COMENTAD POR HETALIA** el yaoi, las cosas bonitas... (SI LLEGO A LOS 7 FAVS PONDRÉ LA CONTI)

**El asombroso yo y el pequeño West.**

_~Hoy, como cualquier otro día en el que tengo tiempo libre, ocupo todo el rato a cuidar de mi pequeño y asombroso (casi tanto como yo) hermanito del alma_.

**Capítulo 2:El asombroso yo, West y la bañera.** :- Parte 1 :Alivio

_Prusia´s PoV:_

-¡West! ¡Toca baño!-corría por los pasillos de la amplia casa con una resplandeciente sonrisa que podría inundar un lago de oscuridad con luz, deslumbrar hasta al Sol.-

¿Qué por qué estoy tan contento?. ¿Por qué va a ser?.

Es Jueves, es decir...¡Día del baño familiar!

Siempre me alegraba mucho de poder bañarme con mi precioso West. Lo mejor era comparar su cuerpo chiquitín con el mío..Me sentía más poderoso incluso de lo que soy, ya que ver esas finas manitas al lado de las mías, grandes y cansadas por el trabajo, resistentes gracias a todas las calamidades pasadas..¡Era como ver un patito pequeñito y un cisne grande! (claro que yo soy más guapo y genial que los cisnes).

Kesesesese.

-¡West! –volvía a gritar, llamando al nombrado-.

¿Qué estaría haciendo este niño que no me escuchaba?.

Ya eran las 7, la hora habitual en la que nos dábamos el baño familiar. Enarqué una ceja, pensativo. Alemania siempre solía ser estricto con los horarios, así que esto me dejó un poco descolocado.

Pasé un tiempo gritando su nombre y abriendo todas las habitaciones de la gran casa.

Eché una mirada a mi reloj de pulsera.

Perfecto. Ya eran las 7:30.

"¿Dónde estará?. Este niño me está empezando a preocupar.." pensé, preocupado.

Como no estuviera en el jardín, tendría que buscar ayuda para buscarlo.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente a causa de la preocupación que se estaba apoderando de mí, fui directo a las grandes puertas que daban paso a mi verde jardín.

Pasé por el húmedo césped del jardín, y no encontraba al alemán ni en el campo de más adelante ni nada .

-¡Oye, West! –grité, super preocupado, con la voz casi atragantada en la garganta a causa de los nervios que sentía-¡West! ¡Hermano!.

De pronto , entre las hojas caídas del otoño, me dí cuenta de que unos cabellos rubios sobresalían de entre ellas.

Mi primera reacción fue ir a quitar todas las hojas del cuerpo del pequeño alemán con desesperación.

Y al verlo dormido sosteniendo su espadita de madera, no pude más que reirme con fuerza, con unas lágrimas de alivio recorriendo mis mejillas

El niño empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente a causa del sonido que mis carcajadas proporcionaban al entorno.

-Hermano...¿por qué estás llorando? –me preguntó, con una carita preocupada al verme llorar que se me hizo angelical-

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Seguidamente, besé a West en las mejillas múltiples veces, llenándolo a besos.

Oh, Dios, estaba tan jodidamente felíz de el pequeño estuviese bien.

Me tumbé junto a él en la montaña de hojas marrones caídas.

-El primero que debería preguntar soy yo...Te voy a preguntar: "¿Qué día es hoy?.

El rubio se ruborizó al instante, avergonzado. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de qué día era.

-Lo...Lo siento..-se disculpó, mirando para abajo, con la mirada nerviosa y arrepentida- me quedé profundamente dormido después de entrenar con la espada..-se excusó-

Lo abracé, tocando sus mofletes suaves con las manos, contento.

-Danke a Dios de que estés bien, me has preocupado un montón. ¿Sabes que el baño ya está listo?.

Está todo preparado: La bañera llena, el agua calentita.. ¡Todo perfecto para un baño asombroso!

Alemania rió.

-Lo siento por preocuparte, juro no volver a hacer semejante tontería nunca más –me prometió muy serio-

-Aish...West, eres tan formal. No tienes por qué prometerme nada. Pero..¿sabes cómo te puedo perdonar?.

El niño me miró curioso, queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Pues para que te perdone me tienes que dar un besito. –le puse mi mejilla derecha al lado de su cara-

Noté cómo Alemania se ruborizaba y enarcaba las cejas; esa expresión era sumamente linda. Era la cara que siempre ponía cuando tenía que hacer algo que en el fondo no le parecía mal pero que le avergonzaba.

Tras unos segundos, sus labios ya rozaban mi mejilla con suavidad por unos segundos, y sus manecitas estaban apoyadas en mis hombros.

Se despegó rápido para no alargar más el contacto, y me miró sonrojado.

-Supongo que con eso ya está bien..-murmuró-

-Kesesesese. Si, si está bien. Pero me tienes que dar besitos más a menudo, West –me reí-

Me levanté del suelo y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ahora, vámonos a bañarnos.

**_REVIEW SI QUIERES LEER LA SIGUIENTE PARTE!_**


	3. El asombroso yo el pequeño West 3

Hola~!.

Antes de nada: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo (ya sabéis, estamos en época de exámenes asasdsa xD)

¡Y muchísimas gracias por los favs y las genialosas reviews! *os abrazo y os doy galletitas a todos* /por cierto, la canción de Disco Pogo mola eeeh? xDDD

Este capítulo es más que nada..Amor de hermanos y preguntas de un niño pequeño a un hombre xD Se me ha hecho super divertido, espero que os saque una sonrisa como la que yo tuve al escribirlo (hasta se me escapó una carcajada de pronto hahahaha).

Y si queréis conti..¡Tenemos que llegar a los 16 reviews! –sí, sé que son muchos pero así podré pensar más en la trama y todo eso xP

Y recordad:** COMENTAD POR HETALIA, el yaoi (y las galletitas que os daré si comentais xD)**

**El asombroso yo y el pequeño West.**

_~Hoy, como cualquier otro día en el que tengo tiempo libre, ocupo todo el rato a cuidar de mi pequeño y asombroso (casi tanto como yo) hermanito del alma_.

**Capítulo 2:El asombroso yo, West y la bañera.** :- Parte 2 :¡Eso no se toca!

Prussia´s POV:

Me levanté del suelo y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ahora, vámonos a bañarnos. –lo tomé en mis brazos por pura diversión (además de que así llegaríamos más rápido al baño-

West rió entre mis brazos, mientras yo entraba en la casa y subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el gran baño-

-¡Hermano, me llevas como los novios a las novias! –empezó a reir tanto que casi se atragantaba-

No pude evitar reprimir una carcajada. Algunas cosas de este niñito realmente me mataban.

-¡Eso es porque soy tu novio muaahahaha! –le dije con un tono de broma, haciéndole una mueca de "besito, besito" acercando mis labios a su cara-

Él puso sus manitas delante de mi cara para que no lo besara.

-¡Para, para,para! –dijo entre risas-

-¿Cómo voy a parar?. Ñaaa~! –le mordí suavemente la mano, jugando-

Ya estábamos frente a la puerta del baño, así que lo bajé lentamente hasta el suelo.

-Bueno West, ya toca bañarse. –aclaré, a la vez que abría la puerta hacia el amplio baño-

Era realmente espacioso, con dos lavabos –ordené hacer uno para West, para que se sintiera más cómodo-. Pero, por alguna razón, no quise que agrandaran la bañera. Es más, me gustaba así, para que cuando nos bañáramos los dos juntos estuviésemos más pegados. Eso de estar pegados en la bañera realmente creaba un bonito ambiente familiar.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y empecé a quitarme la camisa.

-¡Vamos, West!. Quítate la ropa y la dejas en ese cesto, como siempre –le dije, señalando con el dedo índice hacia el cestito donde dejábamos la ropa sucia-

El pequeño empezó a deshacerse de su camisa, y la dejó en el cesto, al igual que sus pantalones y calcetines, y dejó los zapatos en un rinconcito juntos.

Yo hize lo mismo, dejando mis zapatos junto a los suyos.

Ya desnudos, tuve que rellenar la bañera un poco más de agua calentita, ya que al pasar ese tiempo el agua se había quedado un poco fría.

El niño se sentó en el suelo, esperando a que yo diera por finalizada mi acción.

Noté los ojos azules del pequeño posarse en mi espalda.

-Hermano..¿Por qué tu espalda es ancha? –escuché la pregunta del rubio tras de mí-

….De verdad, hay preguntas que te hacen los niños pequeños que son casi imposibles de responder hasta para ti.

-Ehn..Porque necesito tener la espalda ancha para ser fuerte y hacer cosas de mayores..-fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder, mientras tocaba el agua para ver si ya estaba en su temperatura ideal-

-¿Qué cosas de mayores? –preguntó él, sin quedarse satisfecho con mi respuesta-

-Pues..Trabajar y todo eso.. –dije con voz entrecortada y dudosa-

El niño de pronto dijo algo que me descolocó, enérgico.

-Pero Francis y Antonio me dijeron que cosas de mayores eran cosas que se le hacen a la persona que quieres..-pensó un rato- ah, si. Hacer el amor es la cosa de mayores, ¿no?. –preguntó con ojitos de cordero-

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron brutalmente. Joder, este niño me mataba. Le pegaría tres hostias a España y cuarenta a Francia si los tuviese al lado. Seguro que cuando los viera me vengaría de ellos. Ahora tenía que responder a preguntas temidas por cualquier hermano o padre.

-Verás West..¿Tú sabes lo que es hacer el amor? –le pregunté, haciéndole un gesto para que se metiera en la bañera, mientras que yo metía mi cuerpo en el agua calentita y reconfortante-

El niño no tardó en meterse a mi lado dentro del agua tibia, para sonreir por la relajación que ésta proporcionaba.

-Francia me dijo que era dar "amour" a quien quieres..-respondió el rubio-

Me tapé la cara con la mano.

-Bueno West…Ya te explicaré qué es hacer el amor mañana..O quizás unos años después.

El niño me miró serio.

-Hermano, explícamelo como muy tarde mañana. Porque si quiero ser un buen soldado tengo que saber muchas cosas.

-Para ser soldado no hace mucha falta saber eso..-aclaré sonrojado en un murmuro-

Cogí al pequeño entre mis brazos, haciendo que estuviera frente a mí, mirándome al rostro, pegado a mí con las piernas abiertas rodeándome la cintura con ellas para no perder el equilibrio. Con el trasero apoyado en mis piernas, que estaban extendidas en la bañera.

-¿Pero sabes lo que sí es muy importante? –le sonreí, mientras cogía algo con mi mano y se lo ponía en la frente- ¡este patito de goma! –reí a la vez que apretaba el patito, haciendo que este soltara agua por el pico y mojara la carita de mi lindo hermano-

-¡Ayy!. Eso no vale, me has pillado desprevenido..-se quejó el menor, quitándome el pato y disparándome con el agua que éste poseía a mí-

-Ayayayay..Me rindo..Eres un soldado demasiado fuerte..-me hice el muerto, cerrando los ojos-

El niño sonrió satisfecho. Y yo saqué una sonrisita de malicia por la comisura de mis labios.

-Pero el asombroso Prusia tiene un contraataque…-dije serio-

El pequeño me miró confuso. Y no pude resistirme a hacerle rosquillitas en el vientre.

Él no paraba de reír, intentando escapar de mis brazos, pero yo lo tenía agarrado fuertemente para que no escapara de ninguna manera.

Cuando vi que el niño estaba cansado de tanto reír, paré y lo besé en la mejilla con ternura múltiples veces.

Ya mas calmados, cogí el champú de olor a miel que tenía al lado y saqué un poco para ponerlo en los cabellos dorados de West.

-Venga, ahora frótate –le ordené, mientras que yo también enjabonaba mis cabellos albinos.-

Enérgicamente, movía mis dedos sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que la espuma se formase.

Mi hermano lo intentaba, pero no lograba formar espuma. Estaba tan concentrado en formar espuma en su cabecita que no me miraba.

De pronto alzó sus ojos hacia mí y sonrió.

-Bruder, te pareces a los hombres negros que tienen el pelo como una pelota de grande de las películas. –se rió dulcemente-

-¿Ah,si? .Pues tú todavía no te pareces a ellos –dije, a la vez que cogía agua y le mojaba el cabello al pequeño, para después coger más champú y restregárselo para formar espuma- ahora sí te pareces a ellos. –le sonreí-

Paso seguido cogí el gel y saqué bastante para echárselo al pequeño.

Empecé por enjabonar su fino cuello de niño pequeño, bajando así por su pecho y axilas.

-Limpito, limpito, yo tengo un West limpito –canturreé- que le gusta mucho jugar a los soldados y comer bien..Y tiene un hermano que vale más de cien…O..Más que millones..

El pequeño empezó a reir y siguió con la canción.

-Ludwig es muy fuerte y a los malvados vencerá..-canturreó emocionado- y..no sé nada más que rime –se quedó parado-

Sonreí.

-Pues yo sí se algo que rime: " Pero Gilbert es más fuerte ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-há!" –no pude evitar reirme- Venga..Y ahora toca enjabonar tu salchichita.

El pequeño se sonrojó.

-¡No!. Yo sé enjabonar mi wurst –el niño se quejó-

-¿Seguro?. –le pregunté- ¿es que te dá vergüenza que tu hermano te toque ahí?

El niño giró la cabeza, sonrojado.

-Vamos West, yo también tengo una buena salchicha alemana, no tienes por qué ponerte así. –le dije, intentando convencerlo- pero bueno, si piensas que eres mayor para que te toque ahí, pues vale –le dí el bote de jabón-

El niño me miró muy sonrojado.

-Hermano..¿Algún día mi salchichita será tan grande como la tuya? –preguntó, acomplejado-

Oh Dios mío…¡Mi West es la cosita más mona en el mundo!. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos. Pero él estaba serio, así que traté de hablarle de hombre a hombre.

-Pues bien West…Cuando seas más mayor tu salchichita se hará una salchichota como la mía.. Pero tendrá que pasar un tiempo, hasta que crezcas y seas un hombre –le aclaré-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Y no te molesta? –preguntó-

-¿Qué?. –pregunté perplejo-

-Digo..Es que es muy grande. ¿No te molesta?. A mí me molestaría.

-Pffft –me reí- te acostumbras West..

-¿Y no te molesta al correr? –preguntó con sus grandes ojos azules clavados en mi salchicha alemana.-

-No West..Y deja de mirar eso, cuando seas mayor será casi igual que la mía.

-Y..¿Por qué es tan grande?. Si sólo la necesitamos para hacer pipí…

Oh, mierda. Otra vez volvíamos al mismo tema.

-Bueno West, ya te explicaré el por qué mañana ¿vale? –o dentro de cuatro años si es posible-

-Vale..Pero prométemelo.. –me imploró con los ojitos brillosos-

Suspiré resignado.

-Ok..-acepté-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_El asombroso yo, West y el baño p.2 FIN_::::::::

**SI QUIERES CONTI, REVIEW! El siguiente capítulo: EL ASOMBROSO YO, WEST Y LA TEMIDA PREGUNTA**


	4. El asombroso yo y el pequeño West 4

¡Hola~!.

Perdón por demorarme tantísimo con este capítulo, pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer ^^u

Por cierto, si no me habéis visitado en youtube o deviantart, hacedlo y me sentiré muy felíz (además de que os daré premios hohohoh):

**Youtube:** channel/UCTMHTsnIjk7huyhPSPlHiwA?feature=mhee (soy Ani Darcky Sugar)

¡Este fic está llegando a la trama final!. Pero os tengo una sorpresita..El siguiente capítulo será un extra especial *_* ¿Queréis leérlo, amigos?. Pues tenemos que llegar a los...*tan taan* ¡24 reviews! –si, quizás me he excedido pero como en el capi anterior dije que 15 o así y ya estamos en 19, creo que podemos conseguirlo :3

Capítulo extra:¡ Antonio y Francis hacen de canguros del pequeño West!

Y recordad:** COMENTAD POR HETALIA, el yaoi (y las galletitas que os daré si comentais xD)**

_**El asombroso yo y el pequeño West.**_

_~Hoy, como cualquier otro día en el que tengo tiempo libre, ocupo todo el rato a cuidar de mi pequeño y asombroso (casi tanto como yo) hermanito del alma_.

**EL ASOMBROSO YO, WEST Y LA TEMIDA PREGUNTA**

Prussia´s PoV:

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome solo, en mi cama, mirando fijamente la pared de color suave de mi habitación.

Me quité las sábanas lentamente, a la par que me estiraba, bostezando con pereza.

-Uhn ...-pronuncié con los ojos rojizos entrecerrados, ya levantado de la cama.

Me fui en dirección al lavabo con prisa, ya que parecía que dentro de mí hubiera un mar enorme donde cabría el Titanic. (ah, por cierto, pensaréis: ¿Cómo es que el asombroso Prusia no se hace la cama?. Pues bien, ¿para qué la tengo que hacer?. Si al final voy a volver a deshacerla, tomad mi consejo y no hagáis la cama, y si vuestra mamá os regaña, decidle que el asombrosísimo Prusia os lo ha dicho, ¿vale?).

Mis calcetines rozaban el frío suelo del pasillo, hasta el lavabo.

Fui directo al báter y sostuve mi wurst mientras me desvaciaba.

-Qué agustito...-solté, poniendo cara de placer casi sin darme cuenta-

Miré mi salchicha y me sonrojé.

West decía que mi cosa le parecía enorme, y no se equivocaba, era consideradamente grande, por eso una vez que Japón me invitó a sus baños termales, el japonés no paraba de mirarme sonrojado, y me dijo que si todos los europeos la teníamos así...Solo supe responder ante esa pregunta: Hahahaha..No lo sé, no he visto más salchichas..he..he..

Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya despejado y con la cara lavada, bajé para hacer el desayuno.

En la cocina se encontraba el pequeño alemán, cogiendo la leche del frigorífico.

-¡Bruder! –dijo a modo de saludo al verme- buenos días –sonrió-

Lo besé en la mejilla agachándome para estar a su altura.

-Buenos días –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto? –pregunté, cogiendo dos tazones de leche de arriba, llenándolos por el medio y echándoles cacao, ese día no calenté la leche, ya que extrañamente hacía una pisquita de calor y no hacía mal tomarse la leche fría-

El rubio se sentó en la amplia mesa de la cocina, que poseía cinco sillas a pesar de que casi siempre sólo estábamos dos o cuatro –ya sabéis, cuando vienen Francis y Antonio.

-Bueno hermano, me he levantado pronto porque me prometiste que hoy me explicarías de lo que me prometiste. De las cosas de mayores –dijo el niño interesado-

Mierda..Creía que hoy se le habría olvidado...

-Mira qué rica está la leche –intenté cambiar de tema, dándole su tazón de leche y sentándome en frente a él, sosteniendo mi taza con cuidado-

El pequeño sorbió su tazón de leche con gusto, y me miró con seriedad.

-Hermano,quiero que me expliques..-me aclaró-

-Mira qué día más bonito..Hoy hace calor, ¿verdad? –intenté volver a cambiar de tema-

-Pero..-se quejó, pero no pudo seguir con su frase ya que intenté volver a cambiar de tema-

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si hoy sacan la telenovela esa que tanto odio! –vale, digo que la odio, pero ví el anterior capítulo y lloré como una magdalena..pero no es que no sea fuerte, es que si lloras te haces más fuerte..creo-

-Pero..

-¡Super Prussia Power! –grité haciendo una pose de superhéroe, volviendo a cambiar de tema-

-¡Hermano! –gritó algo enfadado- para de ser tan infantil, quiero saber lo que es hacer cosas de mayores.

Lo miré con un puchero.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo hoy?. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste hace un mes! –infló uno de sus mofletes, medio enfadado-

Esa faceta suya de niñito solo me la enseñaba a mí, era un niño exigente y educado, pero solo conmigo se mostraba realmente como un niño normal.

-¡Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo, quiero sabeerlo! –se quejó, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules-

Me resigné y decidí intentar explicárselo, al fin y al cabo él se tomaba este tema seriamente.

-Bien West, ¿qué quieres que te explique? –accedí por fin, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho-

El pequeño dudó unos segundos, pensativo, rascándose la mejilla.

-Pues..Si la cosa de mayores es hacer el amor.. Y tú cuando te vas a trabajar dices que vas a hacer cosas de mayores..¿es que te vas a hacer el amor?

Me quedé perplejo, en estado de shock. Este niño estaba completamente mal informado..Malditos Francis y Antonio..

-W-West..-intenté decir-

-Entonces tu trabajo es hacer el amor, ¿no, hermano?. Pero Francis me dijo que las personas que trabajan haciendo el amor son putas. Entonces tú eres puta, ¿no?

Definitivamente, voy a matar a alguien, una pista: es francés y huele a vino.

-West, Francis te ha explicado muy mal..Las cosas de mayores pueden ser muuchas cosas. Y yo no hago el amor en el trabajo –le aclaré, acalorado y abochornado- Mira, yo en el trabajo, lo que hago es trabajar en cosas importantes.

El pequeño me miró fijamente, interesado.

-Ehm..Mira, hacer el amor es para hacer un bebé. Besas a la persona que quieres y tienes un bebé.

Me miró inocente.

-Pero hermano, entonces nosotros ya tendríamos bebés, porque yo te quiero y te beso.¿Cuándo va a venir nuestro bebé? –preguntó el rubio con ojitos brillosos y una sonrisa-

-L-lo siento West, pero nosotros no vamos a tener ningún bebé..-le respondí deprisa para que el pequeño no se emocionara- tienes que tenerlo con una persona que te guste mucho y que te vayas a casar con ella. Solo así el conjuro de tener bebés funciona..- me inventé esa chorrada con tal de tenerlo contento sin que supiera nada de la parte "francesa"-

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios iluminándole el rostro.

-Entonces ya lo entiendo, bruder...-dijo felíz-

-Ah, una cosa, solo el hechizo se cumple cuando eres adulto. –le aclaré-

-¿Cuándo mi wurst sea grande como la tuya? –preguntó serio-

-Eh..Si –fue lo único que alcancé a decir-

El niño volvió a sonreir con energía, y terminó por fin su eterno tazón de leche. Paso seguido, se fue de la cocina.

-¡Hermano, voy a ir a entrenar con los niños a la espada! –dijo, para irse emocionado a la calle, dejándome con una sensación super extraña en la boca.

Sorbí mi leche sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

..

-Por Dios, cuidar de un niño es demasiado difícil...-tapé mi rostro con mis manos-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**CONTI SI QUIERES EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


	5. Extra

Asdasdas *_* Mis queridas cositas, estoy tan felíz del amor que me dais con vuestros comentarios..¡Sois geniales!. ¡Tan asombrosos como Prusia! xD

Estoy teniendo una época..Uff, que me estoy atardando con los fics un montón lol Lo peor es que quiero empezar algún fic de una banda coreana que se llama BigBang (hay muuuy pocos fanfics españoles sobre este gran grupo y quiero hacer alguno yo D: - si conocéis el grupo o os gusta el yaoi y las cosas pervers y entretenidas, os invito a que lo leáis cuando lo haga hahaha)

Ahm, y pasaros por mi canal de youtube y deviantart please! (están en mi perfil si queréis ver los enlaces *_* si os pasáis por allí os daré galletas con chispitas de corazones amorosos hahahah xDD

Disfrutad de este capítulo tan chorra xD Si llegamos a 33 reviews haré el primer mini capítulo (estoy pensando en hacer al menos tres mini capítulos para concluir el fic :3

Y recordad…: ¡COMENTAD POR HETALIA, EL YAOI…(y las galletitas huhu)!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capítulo extra : ¡Antonio y Francis hacen de canguros del pequeño West!**_

::::::::::::::::

_Prussia´s PoV:_

-Cuida bien de esta pequeña joya rubia –dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente al español, que posaba su morena mano en el hombro de mi pequeño hermanito, que mantenía un semblante y una posición formal-

Besé a West en la mejilla a modo de despedida, esperando que se lo pasara bien (y lo más importante, que no le dijeran burradas los dos tíos estos..)

-Pórtate bien, ¿eh, West? –le dije al pequeño, regalándole una sonrisilla antes de salir de la casa del español-

Realmente espero que estos tres no la líen…Conozco a Francis y Antonio, son buenos amigos y leales…Aunque, reconozcámoslo :Están jodidamente locos.

::::::::::

-Bueno, Ludwig, tu hermano dice que tú estás acostumbrado a acostarte pronto, ¿no? –el español preguntó sonriendo al pequeño rubio, que se restregaba la manita en su ojo, señal de que tenía algo de sueño-

El menor asintió.

-Así es señor. Pero todavía me parece pronto para acostarme. –dijo el niño firme-

-Ay, Ludwig, te he dicho ya muchas veces que me llames Antonio o Toño –el moreno se acercó bastante al pequeño, con su típica sonrisa grabada en los labios y los ojos levemente cerrados- Toño te quiere mucho, así que no hace falta que me trates con tanta educación.

El pequeño asintió con una gotita de sudor en su frente y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Qué mono eres..-el español dijo casi susurrando, manteniendo su firme sonrisa- bueno, vamos a la habitación de invitados, te he preparado una camita super cómoda –se rió, cogiendo la mano del niño para subir las escaleras- ah, Francis tiene un pijama de cuando era pequeño que te quiere dejar, te lo ha dejado en el lavabo para que te cambies cuando subamos, ¿ok?

-Vale –dijo secamente el rubio-

Subieron las escaleras y Antonio dejó la bolsa de aseo de Ludwig encima del pequeño escritorio del cuarto de invitados, que poseía unas paredes de color amarillo suave y agradable, con una ventana de tamaño normal y unos peluches de tomates sobre la mesita de noche.

Francis se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio, firmando unos papeles aparentemente importantes.

-Ah – pronunció el francés al percatarse de ellos- Ludwig, pero qué guapo y grande estás –dijo , levantándose y acariciando los cabellos rubios del niño- solo han pasado tres semanas y te veo más alto..Seguro que ligas mucho.

El niño se sonrojó.

-N-no pienso en chicas todavía… -aclaró el rubio menor-

El francés soltó una risilla.

-Ah..Ve al lavabo a cambiarte, te he dejado un pijama muy chulo para que te lo pruebes. –dijo el rubio mayor-

-Y no te olvides de lavarte los dientes –añadió Antonio, sacando la pasta de dientes y el cepillo de la bolsa de aseo del niño-

Ludwig cogió los objetos que el español le alcanzaba, y se fue hacia el lavabo, ya al lado de éste, cerrando el pestillo (Ludwig es precavido, y sabe que al francés le puede dar por mirar).

Primero, se lavó los dientes concienzudamente, y luego...Fue a cambiarse..Y se le quedó una cara abismal cuando se miró en el espejo.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó el rubio con cara de desagrado- p-pero si es..¿un disfraz de tomatee? –el pequeño notó la capucha que llevaba el pijama, que era de color verde, y lo demás entero rojo..Pero lo peor, es que de la capucha también sobresalían dos orejas de conejo.

El niño salió de la habitación confuso y volvió al cuarto de invitados.

-¡Señor Francis, señor Antonio! ¿Qué es esto? –dijo el rubio, refiriéndose al pijama-

-Antes de nada, Ludwig; ya te he dicho que me llames Antonio. Y segundo..-la cara del español se iluminó- quería verte vestidito de tomatito…

-¿Y las orejas de conejo qué? –solo pudo llegar a decir el niño-

Francis respondió al instante.

-Bueno, eso es porque yo quería verte de conejito, así que lo juntamos para que te vieras incluso más mono –dijo el francés, satisfecho-

El rostro del pequeño se tornó pálida.

"Sabía que estos dos tenían que hacer algo así…" pensó Ludwig "los mayores no tienen remedio…"

-Bueno, ya tengo sueño.. –dijo el niño, metiéndose en la cama de invitados para no entrar en problemas-

Francis sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, Ludwig, Gilbert me ha dicho que te gustan los cuentos para dormir…

-N-no es necesario…-se apresuró a decir el niño, con una gotita de sudor en la frente-

-Tranquilo, te lo contaremos los dos y así tendrás dulces sueños –dijo el español con una sonrisa-

-Bueno..Si insistís..-se resignó el menor-

Los dos mayores se pusieron a orillas de la cama, para empezar con el cuento.

Antonio empezó la historia.

Érase una vez un pequeño niño llamado Ludwig Tomate del Amor. Era incomprendido porque le gustaban más los tomates que el trabajo. Así que el pequeño niño llamó a la hada…-el mayor se quedó sin nombres-

Francis prosiguió al ver que el español estaba casi dormido y eso que apenas había empezado con el cuento.

-Fue a llamar a la hada Vino de Francia. Vino de Francia era una guapa hada que al ver a los niños se hacía poderosa. Al ver al adorable niño la hada ganó tantos super poderes que se hizo más hermosa de lo que ya era. Le dio el conjuro al niño para no ser incompren..

El mayor vió que el niño ya se había dormido, pero da igual, él siguió con el cuento

-Le dio el conjuro, pero le pidió al niño algo a cambio. –Francis sonrió- así que follaron como conejos.

FIN DEL CAPI EXTRA XDDD Francis es un jodido pervertido hahahaha. Si quieres conti, comenta :D


	6. Mini Capi 1

¡Hola!. :D

Pues…Os tengo que decir que este fic básicamente ya ha llegado a su fin. Tendrá dos mini capítulos más (como dije) y se dará por concluido. Quiero deciros que este es el fic que este es el fanfic más querido que he escrito *_* Y estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado, sois geniales *3*

Por eso, si queréis que escriba algo que os guste, decídmelo y seguiré con una historia nueva Me da igual qué pareja sea, o de qué anime sea :D

Y no os enfadéis porque este mini capítulo sea muy corto…(es que es un mini capi, por eso es corto hahaha xDDDD)

Cuando llegemos a los 37 reviews escribiré el siguiente mini capi :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::

MINI CAPÍTULO EXTRA: ¿Qué hace el asombroso yo cuando está solo?

Prussia´s PoV:

Uhm…Sé que esta historia trata sobre mí y West..Pero.. ¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez qué hace el asombroso yo cuando está solo?. Sí, ¿verdad?. Pues bueno, solo por hoy, os hago una oferta especial…¡Y os voy a decir tooodo lo que hago en un día!. ¿No os parece asombroso?.¡Lo haré por mi club de fans! (mi club de fans se llama: Club de Fans del Asombrosamente Asombroso y Guapo y Perfecto Prussia…..En pocas palabras, )

Por cierto, si queréis entrar en , solo tenéis que escribir un review que empiece con: Oh Señor Prusia.

(-Nota de Autora: Estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic en el que Prusia responda a vuestras preguntas..¿Os gustaria-)

Bueno, pues si queréis pertenecer a mi club de fans, ya sabéis qué hacer. Espero que os unáis muchos, ¿eh?.

….Y…Pues, ya empiezo a contar lo que hago hoy.

Muy bien, ahora mismo estoy sentado viendo porn….Dibujos en el ordenador.

Estoy esperando a que unas salchichitas que metí en el microóndas se calienten.

Ah..¿Habéis preguntado por West?. Pues os diré que hoy está con Hungría. ¿Por qué?. Dice que le gusta más ir a comprarse ropa con ella…Dice que yo elijo ropa muy rara. Cuando le compré el disfráz de pollo, ni siquiera se lo quiso probar..Pero por Dios, ¿a quién no le gustaría vestirse de pollo?.

*Pliiiin* Acaba de sonar la alarma que indica que mis salchicas ya están en su punto.

Me levanto felíz para ponerme frente al microóndas, abrir la puerta de éste y…

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Queeeeemaaaa!-nada más rozar el tarro mi mano se achicharró de manera brutal.

….

¿Sabéis donde estoy ahora?. En el hospital, con una quemadura en la mano.

Consejo que os doy: Las salchicas tienen mucho poder. No las subestiméis.

FIN MINI CAPI


	7. Mini Cap con Chibi Italia

¡Hola! …La verdad, estoy un poco triste, porque me han borrado el fanfic de "¡Pregunta al asombroso Prusia!" porque parece que no se pueden escribir fanfics de ese tipo.. *me voy a un rinconcito a llorar* x,DDD La verdad, eso molesta mucho, pero bueno…Al menos este fic sigue a salvo..*abrazo a este fic* LOL

Pero bueno, en este mini capítulo aparece Chibi Italia, porque algunos lo habéis esperado xD Este es ya el penúltimo capítulo, y como os he dicho, si tenéis alguna idea que queréis que yo escriba, decídmelo, lo escribiré con gusto si tengo tiempo : D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::: MINI CAPÍTULO

Prussia´s PoV:

Mordí mi bocadillo de salchicha con gusto, sentado en un banco de un parque donde había venido para que mi pequeño y adorable West jugara un poco con los niños de su edad, ya que quería que se divirtiera y no estuviera todo el día entrenando y todo eso.

Fijé mis ojos en West, que estaba hablando con un chica..(¿O era un chico con ropa de chica?)

_:::::_

El pequeño de cabellos rubios miraba al italiano con unos ojos inocentes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te acompañe al lavabo? –preguntó el de ojos azules-

-Claro, me da miedo perderme o quedarme encerrado sin que nadie sepa que me he perdido…-el italiano de ojos castaños abrazó al otro- ¡si no vienes me da miedoo! –se quejó entre lágrimas de cocodrilo-

Las mejillas del rubio parecían arder en ese momento.

-P-pero eres una chica..No puedo ir al lavabo de las chicas..-se opuso el pequeño,super sonrojado y temblando de la vergüenza-

El castaño se separó de él para mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Una chica?. –de pronto el pequeño se subió la falda y enseñó su "cosa" por un momento- ¡soy un chico, tontito! –dijo sonriendo, feliz y ignorando estar en frente a tanta gente-

-….. –el rubio casi se desmaya, y sus mejillas, que parecían fuego puro, casi arden en sí mismo-

-¿Por qué te pones así? –pregunta el pequeño italiano, cogiendo de la mano al rubio y llevándoselo al lavabo sin mediar palabra, feliz de conseguir su propósito de que lo acompañara-

MINI CAPITULO FIN


End file.
